Tensioners are widely used in mechanical applications for controlling load fluctuations in a chain or belt. Known ratcheted tensioners are disclosed in EP 1760364 and EP 1715217. Ratcheted tensioners typically include ratchet devices with mechanical type locking components. For example, EP 1760364 discloses a register ring that slides between a flanged body and a plunger to lock the plunger in place. These types of ratcheted tensioners exhibit uneven locking and produce undesirable noise due to friction caused by movement of ratchet components.